1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a thermally actuated fluid shuttle valve that is a three-way direction control valve that shifts when fluid passing through the valve reaches a preset temperature. Fluid entering a first port from a first source where the fluid is being heated, passes around a thermal element and out of a second port, until such time as the fluid reaches a preset temperature then, the valve shifts internally and the first port is blocked while the second and a third port are in fluid communication with each other and with a second fluid source.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the valve is useful in conjunction with a hot water line to a warm water outlet is a sufficient distance from a source of heat, so that instead of just running the water until the water is warm enough for use, the water can be diverted to a useful outlet.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In fluid distribution systems, where it is desirable to pass warm or hot fluid through an outlet, and where it takes some time to reach a desired temperature, often the fluid is not warm enough, so a user or operator drains the fluid until sufficiently warm or hot fluid has reached the outlet. In water systems, such as in washing operations, the fluid that is not warm enough goes down a drain. This wastes water and entails treatment and sewage handling expenses. In fluid power systems, it often wastes horsepower and energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,456 discloses a manual diverter valve, manually operable by a user to allow storage of cold water from the hot water line in an auxiliary tank. While such an arrangement can save water, it has limitations based on the manual operation. Such an arrangement relies on the individual operator to initiate the savings of water. This is not convenient and may not be reliable depending upon the number of potential users.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,688 discloses an automatic method of purging a hot water line. But this complex arrangement uses pumps and solenoid powered valves that will be expensive to install and maintain.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome these and other shortcomings of existing fluid technology.